Broken, But Not Gone
by rendereduseless
Summary: Sam's in a coma, and Freddie knows why. He has the power to save her life, but when it comes down to it, will he be to scared to say why she's there? Or will he save her. Because, after all, he knows that Sam's broken, but not gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken But Not Gone**

**Sam's broken. Everyone can see that. She's lieing there in the hospital bed, attached to a heart machine in a coma. But Freddie knows how. He doesn't want to say, he's too scared. But when it comes down to it, the only thing that can save Sam is if he spills. Will he save her. Or is he too scared about himself? After all, he knows that Sam's broken, but not gone.**

_**Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own **_

_**- Linkin Park, Somewhere I Belong**_

Chapter One

Her blonde curls were everywhere, lank and greasy from not being washed for three weeks. Her chest rose and fell slowly, with a robotic movement, and she lay there, limp. Freddie Benson sat there in the armchair next to her, tears glazing over his brown eyes. The girl he supposedly hated, the one who would take the piss out of him at the first opportunity, the toughest kid in school, was the one in the hospital. People had asked him so many times why she was there, but he refused to say. He refused to go back to that night, to when she had to be put on life support.  
"But doctor!" He turned his head to the window. There was a policeman outside, who looked like he was being refused entrance. Freddie watched as he got increasingly agitated, knowing why he wanted to come in. Him. Not being bothered to pay attention anymore, he turned away to see her again. Samantha Puckett was lieing there, broken. Carly wasn't allowed to come anymore, she'd gotten too upset. Everytime she stepped in, she broke into heart-wrenching sobs. Spencer eventually banned her, even though sometimes she still comes. Carly was becoming broken too. All the colours she wore was now black, and she didn't talk to Freddie anymore. He'd quickly realised that the whole friendship the three of them had had, was revolving around Sam. If she was gone, so was Carly, leaving Freddie there on his own. Slowly, he'd started to build up walls around himself. He'd become more and more depressed, but still managed to stay on top of things. He never talked to anyone, and didn't care about people seeing him cry anymore. His mother was becoming worried, and he could see, but he didn't care. She'd even written him a list of depressing quotes, showing him what he'll end up like, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. Slowly, the tears he had been holding back overflowed, and started to trickle down his face. The door swung open, and he jumped a foot in the air.  
"Fredward Benson?" the police officer asked. Freddie nodded, expecting the questions that would follow, already knowing his answers.  
"I would like to ask you some questions," he said, before sitting down. No answers expected then, thought Freddie, rolling his eyes.  
"Where were you the night of the 10th of September?" he asked.  
"In my room," Freddie lied with ease.  
"Do you have proof?" the policeman asked.  
"Yeah. My mom," Freddie replied. The policeman looked at him suspiciously, but carried on.  
"Do you know how Samantha Puckett was attacked?" he asked. Freddie shook his head, praying that the policeman wouldn't say how. He didn't need to have it repeated.  
"She was found with hammer marks on her chest and arms, and baseball bat marks all over her body. She had two stab wounds through her leg. Do you know how this happened?" Freddie shook his head, then finally grasped what the policeman was trying to say. He sat up.  
"Hang on a minute!" he said, his eyes flashing with anger. "You think I did it?" The policeman sighed, and sat up slowly.  
"We have to suspect everyone Mr Benson," he said. Freddie was fuming.  
"I have no reason to harm her, and if I did, do you think I would be here?" he asked patronisingly. The policeman's eyes narrowed.  
"Sir, do not offend a policeman, as-" he began, but was cut off by a small voice.  
"Get out," it said. Freddie turned to the door. Carly was stood there, clothed all in black, tears rolling down her face.  
"Miss, you do not have the right to-"  
"Get out," she said again. "You're the one with no right, coming in here and suspecting Freddie. This is a hospital, where people get better Detective. Not where people are interrogated, so if you don't mind, goodbye," she said, and stepped back, holding the door open. The policeman was flustered, and walked out of the room in a rage. Freddie didn't even bother thanking Carly. She wouldn't of replyed anyways. For a while, they both just sat there, watching Sam.


	2. AN

**AN**

**Look I am really sorry, I know how annoying these are, but I can't think of any ideas for this story. If you have any at all, PM them to me please, and I will include you in that part of the story, and credit you at the beginning :) Please help me, as I know I haven't updated most of them for a LONG time. Thanks **

**Shanxxxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to discostick0shalala for helping me with the story. I was stuck, but now I have some ideas, so here we go :)**

**_When you were born, everyone around you was smiling and you were crying._**

**_ Live your life so that when you die, you're smiling and everyone around you is crying_**

Song on youtube, and I can't find the artist. Sorry. I don't own the song though.

Freddie sat in the chair he had been sitting in for the past four weeks. It had been a week since the detective had been asking him questions, and he hadn't seen Carly again except in lessons. His heart was slowly breaking, and he knew it. Sam needed to wake up, and everyone knew it. However, it seemed like she was stubborn even when she wasn't there. It was just like when she was awake. Making his life hell when she was there, making it even worse when she wasn't. Tears began to roll down his face.

"Sam. Come on Sam, wake up," he whispered. "Just wake up," Freddie began to break down, crying into his hands, holding his head up. There was a knock at the hospital door. Freddie quickly wiped his eyes and looked up. What he saw made him freeze with shock. Gibby was standing there, flowers in his hand. Without even talking to Freddie, he went over to Sam and put the flowers in the glass cup next to her. The weight of the flowers was too much, and the glass fell over, puring the water all over Sam. Something inside of Freddie snapped, and he jumped up, and yelling at Gibby.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he yelled at Gibby. He only just realised he was several inches taller than Gibby, and used it to his advantage. "Now she's soaked! She didn't even want your sympathy anyways!" Gibby shot him a look of pure hatred.

"Like she wanted anyone to cry over her either. She didn't even like you," he said, before marching out of the room. Freddie sighed, and wiped the water off Sam's limp body, thinking about what Gibby had said. He was probably right, but after what Freddie had done, it was the leastof his worries if Sam didn't like him.

SAM

Yelling was the first thing that came into her ears. It was blurry, and she couldn't make out what they were saying, but she knew it was Freddie. It sounded like he was sticking up for someone, as he sounded like that when he was. The shouting was hurting her ears, and she tried to tell him to stop it, but as hard as she tried, it wouldn't come out. It was so hard. She tried lifting her arm to hit him, but she couldn't even move a finger. Giving up, she relaxed. She wanted tears to fall down her face, but they couldn't. She wanted to how any kind of emotion, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything. Suddenly, an image flashed up into her head. Her mother. Her mother lyeing there. Looking up at her with glassy eyes. Blood coming from her torso. She did everything she could to get it out of her mind, but she couldn't. She tried to pull away, but the image was stuck fast.

"Why?" she tried to whisper, but once again it was swallowed. She couldn't do anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing..."

_Broken-Lifehouse_

_xxx Loveee that song :)_

Freddie sat in the chair, looking at Sam's body rise and fall. The life support was the only thing he could hear. Suddenly the door swung open, and Freddie looked up, expecting to see a doctor. Instead, a young man, in his late twenties at the most, walked in, and then leant on the wall.  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" Freddie asked quietly. The man didn't even look at Freddie, just carried on staring at Sam. After him, the doctor was stood at the doorway.  
"Excuse me sir, but who are you, and what is your connection to the girl?" The doctor asked, standing up straight. The man looked at her for a moment, and when he began to talk, it was in a Scottish accent, which threw Freddie off completely.  
"I'm her stepfather. Why?" he said briskly.  
"We just need to know which adults come in here, for safety of the patient," Freddie raised an eyebrow.  
"She's already in a coma, with stab wounds in her legs, how could she be safe? She's on the verge of death!" Freddie said, unable to find the energy to shout.  
"We are looking after her as best as possible sir," the doctor replied sharply. Freddie rolled his eyes and turned back to look at Sam's hospital bed. He heard the doctor leave the room, and ignored Sam's stepdad.  
"You're Freddie, right?" he said. Freddie nodded, not taking his eyes off Sam's closed ones.  
"Sam spoke a lot about you," he said. Freddie laughed a humorless laugh.  
"What, about how much of a dork I was?" he asked spitefully.  
"No. About how great you were," Freddie turned to Sam's stepdad at this.  
"Shut up. She hates me,"  
"She loved you,"  
"Even in the impossible chance she does, it's loves. She's not dead yet." Freddie snapped.  
"Look at her Freddie, and tell me she's not dead," Freddie didn't reply, not wanting to admit that he was true. Sam was leaving quickly, and everyone knew it. He felt his eyes go blurry, and wiped it away before her step-dad would see.  
"I'm Chris by the way," Sam's stepdad said. Freddie weakly smiled at him.  
"She's not gone," Freddie muttered, and leapt out of the chair and out of the room before he started to go mad again.

SAM

The moment she heard that voice, she wanted to scream. The Scottish accent was a dead giveaway to who he was. Chris. She tried everything to open her eyes, to tell him to leave, but she couldn't. She heard him talk about Freddie, and heard Freddie reply back. Suddenly she heard a door slam, and knew she was on her own with Chris. His humorless laugh, so similar to Freddie's sent chills down her spine.  
"Oh Sam. Samantha, Samantha, Samantha. How on Earth did you get yourself into this mess?" His voice echoed in her mind, and her blood boiled.

_Oh he knew alright._

**Hehehe. Based Chris on David Tennant :) xxxx cannot believe he's left Doctor Who now!!! :0 Anywho, RXR :) thnx xx**


End file.
